Next Generation Duelists
by Valkyrie Elysia
Summary: A collection of bios, might become a full fledged story. The next generation for all to read about.
1. Muto

**V.E: This going to be a an unusual thing I'm doing since I'm just doing the profiles, not a story. If I ever get confidant enough to write duels(or more likely find someone to write them for me), I'll probably put these kids in a story. Whether about the next generation's lives, or about them getting thrown into the past.**

**Muto, Wheeler, Kaiba, Taylor, Bakura, Ishtar. In order of who will appear, it will cover each child for the next generation. Also, am saving an OC for the end.**

**Well, better start with the first.**

* * *

**Profile: 1**

**Name: Adam Muto**

**Alias: Adam Westwind**

**Birthday: June 13**

**Age: 16**

**Blood Type: A**

**Parents: Yugi(archaeologist/history teacher) and Tea Muto(dance teacher)**

**Siblings: None(though sometimes he wishes he did)**

**Appearance: Purple eyes like his father, brown hair like his mother. His height is a midpoint between his parent's heights when they were his age. The rest of his looks seem to be a mixture, not exactly a clear cut resemblance to either of his parents.**

**Clothing: When not in his black school uniform, he wears a purple jacket with a black shirt and blue jeans. He also has a golden cartouche pendant with his name under his shirt, a gift from his father after visiting Egypt.**

**Personality: Much like his father, he's quite the gamer and excels at just about anything he tries(especially Duel Monsters). He is often bright and optimistic. NO matter how hopeless something seems, he'll push at it. He also has an inferiority complex, with his father being the King of Games and a dislike of too much attention. At the same time, he has a desire to prove that he is just as good a duelist as his father. On the down side, his physical capabilities are rather lacking and has horrible skills with girls. This has caused him to have problems with bullies, but luckily he has Caleb and Candace to help him out there.**

**Duel Deck Theme: Pharaonic Guardian(I'm taking this from the booster I'm basing their decks on)**

**Duel Strength: Quite strong, though most people don't know since he doesn't duel people outside his friends that much**

**Favorite Card: Winged Sage Falcos(another gift from his father)**

**Friends: Caleb Wheeler, Candace Kaiba, Edward Bakura, Joshua Taylor, Sultana "Sully" Ishtar, Altair Shen, Keira Ravenwood**

**Enemies: Haven't been worked out yet, but plenty**

**Love Interest: Keira Ravenwood(it's complicated)**

**Likes: Dueling, Ancient Egypt, Spending time with his family and friends**

**Dislikes: Cheaters, bullies, PE**

**Dreams: To become a duelist that could surpass his father and to get enough guts to ask Keira out. **

**Back Story: Growing up as the son to the King of Games comes with a lot of unwanted attention. In a desire to get away from this, Adam had his parents arrange for him to attend a boarding school under a false name. The only kids at the school aware of the truth are his friends who are also the children of duelists(who also attend the school). Despite the fact his father is often gone on archaeological expeditions, Adam has a very good relationship with his father(along with his mother) and emails him almost daily.**

**Interests and Talents: Outside of gaming, Adam has a love of history he seems to have inherited from his father, particularly Ancient Egypt which has influenced his deck style. He is likewise very gifted at any academic subject, physical education aside. He also has an incredible memory, being able to recall his father's stories from childhood quite clearly.**

* * *

**Well, what do you think?**


	2. Wheeler

**V.E.: A lot turn out story, but I feel complied to do the Wheeler family now.**

* * *

**Profile 2**

**Name: Caleb Wheeler**

**Alias: Caleb Izumi(often teased with "Inumi" which has dog in it)**

**Birthday: April 7**

**Age: 16, almost 17**

**Blood Type: B**

**Parents: Joey(plumber) and Mai(former model turned housewife/professinal duelist) Wheeler**

**Siblings: Natasha Wheeler**

**Appearance: An almost exact visual copy of his father in both height, blonde hair, and brown eyes.**

**Clothing: When outside of the traditional black uniform, he often has on a simple black jacket, a red shirt, and dark blue jeans. He doesn't have any jewelry.**

**Personality: The "go for the easy solution" kind of guy, he's a determined person like his father. He's a loyal friend and brother(the mere mention of Natasha with a boy sets him off). Though somewhat cocky, he's a genuine good person. He doesn't mind being insulted, it's the insulting his friends and family that sets him off.**

**Duel Deck Theme: Dragons and Warriors(General idea of)**

**Duel Strength: Quite Strong(though Candace Kaiba would never admit it)**

**Favorite Cards: Red Eyes Black Dragon(which he took from his father's deck without asking), Baby Dragon**

**Friends: Adam Muto, Candace Kaiba, Drake Kaiba, Edward Bakura, Joshua Taylor(his cousin), Keira Ravenwood**

**Enemies: TBA, Candace Kaiba**

**Love Interest: Candace Kaiba(It's complicated is the understatement of the century, possibly the millennium)**

**Likes: Eating, Dueling, Getting a one up on Candace**

**Dislikes: Bullies, stuck up rich people who don't know anything, History(worst subject)**

**Dreams: To go to college**

**Backstory: Though many outside their circle of friends would have thought the Wheeler marriage would fail, it's still strong which has made the home a safe and steady place. Caleb developed a close friendship to Adam Muto so when his friend went off to boarding school he followed him. He considers it his job to make sure his friend doesn't get hurt, a position he shares only with Candace Kaiba. Candace and him have an unusual relationship, alternating between friends then enemies then love interests; but unlike their fathers they can put their differences aside and work together.**

**Interests and Talents: Despite what others may say, he's a pretty strong duelist. Along with this, he's very good at fixing machines. He's actually a very good student and is third in his class(behind Candace and Adam), he just doesn't brag about it.**

* * *

**Profile 3**

**Name: Natasha Wheeler**

**Alias: None since she doesn't go to the boarding school her brother does**

**Birthday: August 26**

**Age: 10, almost 11**

**Blood Type: B**

**Parents: Joey and Mai Wheeler **

**Siblings: Caleb Wheeler**

**Appearance: A more miniaturized version of her mother, the only difference is that she has her father's brown eyes.**

**Clothing: More fashion conscious than her brother; she often wears a frilly white shirt and pink skirt with purple embroidered flowers and butterflies. When not in this, she's try the newest clothes though she has a fondness for the gothic Lolita fashion. She has a silver heart locket with both her brother and father's pictures, which she always wears. She also has a silver cross she wears on occasion.**

**Personality: To sum it up in the words of her brother, she has the appearance of angel with the personality of a devil. Many people are put on by her sweet appearance, but are shocked when she can be quite blunt and sarcastic when she insults them. However, to the people she loves she is quite sincere. She has an aloof manner with most people, only letting her guard down for her friends and family. **

**Duel Deck Theme: Angels and Demons**

**Duel Strength: Moderate since she isn't that interested in it as her brother**

**Favorite Cards: Dark Valkyria, White Night Queen**

**Friends: Drake Kaiba, Carter Kaiba, Candace Kaiba, Sultana "Sully" Ishtar**

**Enemies: The other popular girls at her school**

**Love Interest: None, but she has many admirers which doesn't put her brother and father at ease**

**Likes: Fashion, Singing, Dancing, Sweets, Her Brother Caleb(whether watching him duel or getting him in trouble), Art**

**Dislikes: Spicy foods, Math, Idiots**

**Dreams: To become a fashion designer **

**Backstory: With her looks, many people don't tend to take her seriously and most adults don't look past her sweet appearance. This has caused her to take on a slightly sarcastic personality when dealing with people she deems idiots. That doesn't mean she doesn't have friends, particularly with the Kaiba cousins Drake and Carter. She looks up to Candace like a sister and never misses an opportunity to tease Caleb about her. She has a massive brother complex, though she'll never admit it.**

**Interests and Talents: A moderate duelist, she's much more interested in clothes and music. She has very good art skills and can design her own clothes. She also has an ability to charm people she needs to.**

* * *

**Next up is the Kaiba Group, which has three**


	3. Kaiba

**Please review before the next profile.**

* * *

**Profile: 4**

**Name: Candace Kaiba**

**Alias: She doesn't use one, she prefers to face people head on**

**Birthday: November 14**

**Age: 16**

**Blood: O**

**Parents: Seto(CEO) and Kisara(husband's secretary) Kaiba**

**Siblings: Drake Kaiba**

**Appearance: Long brown hair with deep blue eyes. She seems resemble her mother in appearance, but at times will be remarked to look like her father.**

**Clothing: Like her father, she often wears a white trench coat(with the Kaiba Corp logo) lined with black edges. She also has a black sleeveless shirt and black pants to go along with her black belt with a silver buckle. Add this to the black fingerless gloves she wears.**

**Personality: To be frank, she has too much of her father's pride in her. She'll make mistakes if she doesn't look to anyone's insight outside her own. Despite this, she's actually quite good with younger children. In this way, her personality is quite similar to Caleb's(loyal, determined) even though she'll never admit it.**

**Duel Deck Theme: Dragon Queen**

**Duel Strength: Quite strong(she's only lost to three people)**

**Favorite Card: Blue Eyes White Dragon(which like Caleb she took from her dad's deck without asking)**

**Friends: Adam Muto, Caleb Wheeler(grudgingly admitted), Keira Ravenwood**

**Enemies: TBA, Caleb Wheeler**

**Love Interest: Caleb Wheeler**

**Likes: Wining, Dueling, Being Number 1, Spending time with her little brother and cousin**

**Dislikes: Losing, Not taken seriously, Pegasus' antics**

**Dreams : To take over the world, To become the top duelist(are the two that exclusive from each other?)**

**Back Story: An interesting mix of both her father's attitude and mother's sweetness, Candace has an aloof manner which separates her from everyone and the few she deems friends. She prefers to be open, even brutally honest with people since there were so many people trying to get closer to her to get in favor with her father. So she has a natural distrust of people. She loves her mother and father, though she thinks her father is a little nutty because of his anti-Egyptian sentiments. Adam Muto and her share an understanding and the two have never dueled each other so not to turn their friendship into a rivalry. As previously mentioned, she Caleb have an interesting relationship which could simply be classified as spontaneous combustion.**

**Interests and Talents: Aside from dueling, she's an excellent student though lacking in street smarts. Her intelligence has made it clear that her father will eventually pass the title of CEO on to her, since her brother has no interest in that stuff. However, she isn't the most talented cook or cleaner.**

* * *

**Profile: 5**

**Name: Drake Kaiba**

**Alias: None**

**Birthday: October 2**

**Age: 12**

**Blood: B**

**Parents: Seto and Kisara Kaiba**

**Siblings: Candace Kaiba**

**Appearance: Messy white hair that hides deep blue eyes, with rather pale skin. He is a little bit short for his age**

**Clothing: He just usually wears whatever T shirt he can find with jeans. He's not that concerned about his appearance.**

**Personality: Whereas his older sister Candace is more uptight, Drake is more of the relaxed "go with the flow" kind of guy. Kind of a nerdy computer science guy, he's a little bit nervous when it comes to dealing with pretty girls. He has a genuine good heart, though he can come off as a little out of there at times**

**Duel Deck Theme: Doesn't have a deck since he's more interested in the technology aspect of dueling.**

**Duel Strength: Non-existent**

**Favorite Card: Doesn't have one, but as a true Kaiba likes the Blue Eyes White Dragon and those associated with it**

**Friends: Caleb Wheeler, Natasha Wheeler**

**Enemies: Is generally well liked while his sister makes a lot**

**Love Interest: None, too shy at this phase in his life(but that doesn't stop the lady admirers)**

**Likes: Computers, Video games, Chess**

**Dislikes: English, PE**

**Dreams: To just help people with the technology he designs**

**Back Story: Though often put in the background by his sister's exploits, that's just where Drake likes it and has a very good relationship with Candace. He has a strong relationship with his cousin and is a good friend to Natasha Wheeler. He looks up to Caleb very much, though he'd never say it in front of his father or his sister.**

**Interests and Talents: He has a talent with designing and building technology, which is what he hopes to do with the rest of his life. Despite not into dueling that much, he is very fond of chess and is the only person his father has ever lost to.**

* * *

**Profile: 6**

**Name: Carter Kaiba**

**Alias: None**

**Birthday: May 15**

**Age: 11**

**Blood: O**

**Parents: Mokuba and ?(I haven't decided whether Rebecca should end up with Mokuba or Leon) Kaiba**

**Siblings: None, but is close to his cousins**

**Appearance: Looks very much like his father did at his age except his hair is a lot shorter, only coming to his shoulders.**

**Clothing: Green soccer T shit with the numbers 03 on the back with black pants. Has a dark green hat on at times**

**Personality: Often rather sweet, but a times kind of sass mouth depending on the situation. He often stays in the background routing for his cousins**

**Duel Deck Theme: None, is more into Capsule Monsters**

**Duel Strength: Non-existent**

**Favorite Card: Doesn't have one**

**Friends: Natasha Wheeler, friends from his soccer team**

**Enemies: His cousins' enemies are his**

**Love Interest: Many of the girls think him cute, but he never lets on if he's into someone**

**Likes: Soccer, Capsule Monsters, Soda, Movie Nights with his cousins**

**Dislikes: Being called short, People who dislike his cousins, Music(is tone deaf)**

**Dreams: To become a professional soccer player or a teacher**

**Back Story: He has a sibling like relationship with his cousins, who both adore him and feel the same way. He comes across to some people as childish, but when he's furious he looks just like his uncle(similar to how Mokuba is when he's angry). He and Natasha tend to tease Candace and Caleb about their relationship, while Drake isn't the type to discuss such things.**

**Interests and Talents: He has a strong physical capability, leaning towards soccer. He also has a natural leadership ability.**

* * *

**There are the Kaibas. Next is Taylor which is one.**


	4. Taylor

**Okay, this is kind of a filler profile since there's only one and that person will be rather minor character.**

* * *

**Profile: 7**

**Name: Joshua(Josh) Taylor**

**Alias: None**

**Birthday: November 30**

**Age: 15**

**Blood Type: AB **

**Parents: Tristan(police officer) and Serenity(kindergarten teacher) Taylor**

**Siblings: None**

**Appearance: Mostly takes from his father's side, in both height and facial structure. His brown eyes is his father's but his hair is more flowing like his mother's and has a reddish orange tint to the brown.**

**Clothing: Army camouflage shirt with baggy yucky green shirts. Also has military dog tags his grandfather(Tristan's father) got him. **

**Personality: Josh is straightforward person, he doesn't take crap from anyone and doesn't kiss up to people who don't deserve it. His respect is hard won, but once he's for you he's for you tooth and nail.**

**Duel Deck Theme: Samurai**

**Duel Strength: Extremely weak, possible for a rookie to beat him; but will get better**

**Favorite Card: The Six Samurai- Irou**

**Friends: Adam Muto, Edward Bakura, Sultana(Sully) Ishtar, Altair Shen**

**Enemies: Will Allender(his crush's little brother)**

**Love Interest: Though many of the popular girls are interested in him, he is currently crushing on a tomboy named Sharon Allender.**

**Likes: Kendo, Karate, Math, Japanese Food**

**Dislikes: Cooking, Chemistry **

**Dreams: To go into the army and then become a police officer like his dad.**

**Back Story: Perhaps lacking in a back story compared to others, he has pretty stable family. He looks up to his parents and has a very good relationship with his cousin Caleb which is almost sibling like. He also goes to the boarding school his cousin and his friends go to. He has a respect for Adam and at times will join with Candace in pranking his cousin.**

**Interests and Talents: He is physically talented in any form of fighting he puts his mind to. A weak dueler, he makes up for it smarts beyond the dueling ring(aside from chemistry). He is bilingual and is actually very good with younger kids after helping his mother out with her "other kids."**

* * *

**Well, after this is Bakura which I find a lot more interesting.**


	5. Bakura

**Profile: 8**

**Name: Edward Bakura**

**Alias: None, goes between studying in Japan and England**

**Birthday: February 14(It makes it interesting that it's on Valentine's Day)**

**Age: 16**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Parents: Ryou(child psychologist/horror, occult, fantasy writer) and Emily(English teacher) Bakura**

**Siblings: None**

**Appearance: Though his general appearance is like his father in his face, height, pale skin, and eyes; he has his mother's brown hair. He also has a birthmark on his neck(usually hidden by his collar) that looks like some unusual rune of sorts.**

**Clothing: He often wears a white shirt messily buttoned and brown slacks, along with a dark brown jacket(often complained by Sully as old people's clothes. He doesn't wear jewelry.**

**Personality: Quiet and shy, Edward isn't particularly fond of conflict. He prefers to hide behind a good book. He often gets dragged along into what Sully is doing whether he wants to or not. That isn't to say he's a pushover in dueling however. And don't mention Edward Cullen to him(sore subject).**

**Duel Deck Theme: Magician's Order(though may include psychic monsters)**

**Duel Strength: Moderate to strong, depending on who he's facing**

**Favorite Card: Maha Vailo**

**Friends: Adam Muto, Caleb Wheeler, Candace Kaiba, Sultana "Sully" Ishtar**

**Enemies: His PE teacher**

**Love Interest: Sultana "Sully" Ishtar**

**Likes: Reading, Monster World, English, Fantasy, Shakespeare**

**Dislikes: Car trips, fighting, Twilight(he has heard all the jokes)**

**Dreams: To go around the world studying different culture**

**Back Story: Edward has had quiet upbringing aside from going between England and Japan for his parent's jobs. Finally, a couple years prior they settled down in Japan for good. Since then, Edward has honed his skill as a duelist and has participated in several tournaments anonymously. He has a great friendship with Sully Ishtar that gets him into trouble quite often.**

**Interests and Talents: Due to his reading habits, he has an incredible amount of knowledge on strange subjects. He's even started writing poetry. Aside from dueling, he's quite good at Monster World which his father and him play almost constantly. Having to live in both England and Japan has made him bilingual and he is currently learning French. He is also an incredibly good actor, which helps him when he and Sully get into trouble.**

* * *

**V.E.: We get to Sully next chapter I think. So until then.**


	6. Ishtar

**Profile: 9**

**Name: Sultana "Sully" Ishtar**

**Alias: None**

**Birthday: August 3**

**Age: 14, almost 15**

**Blood Type: B**

**Parents: Marik(Haven't thought of an occupation for him) and Aisha(housewife) Ishtar**

**Siblings: Two younger twin brothers, Ali and Ishmael Ishtar**

**Appearance: Ultimately, she's like a girl version of her father. Long bleached blonde hair in a high ponytail, tan skin, lavender eyes accented by eyeliner.**

**Clothing: Despite her mother's attempts to dress her modestly, she often goes for dramatic and outrageous when she visits Japan. She wears a ruffled purple tank top with black shorts(often accompanied by a purple scarf belt) and brown flats(reason being she hates heals). Like her father she tends to wear a lot of gold jewelry; bracelets, necklace, earrings(she hopes to get another piercing soon). Not fond of rings.**

**Personality: Very upbeat, the take control kind of personality. Forever getting herself into trouble, she often finds a way of such trouble. Her passion is the same in everything she feels; love, hate, and sadness. Also can be classified as the eternal rebel.**

**Duel Deck Theme: Amazoness**

**Duel Strength: Moderate**

**Favorite Card: Amazoness Chain Master**

**Friends: Adam Muto, Candace Wheeler, Edward Bakura**

**Enemies: Oshar Khan(friend turned enemy)**

**Love Interest: Oshar Khan(he likes her, but she's doesn't know it), Edward Bakura**

**Likes: Spicy food, Pop music, Clothes, Romance Novels(guilty pleasure), Racing**

**Dislikes: Being still and quiet, Overly sweet food, Not being in the know**

**Dreams: To be a professional racer**

**Back Story: Though a Tomb keeper by blood, Sully has no idea of the ancient scriptures or anything that her father and his siblings went through at her age. She dislikes the quietness and wants to escape it, often sneaking out. She loves her little brothers, who often look to her when they have a prank they want help with. Often the trouble maker and rebel, most people have no idea how to deal with her(her mother included). The few exceptions being Adam Muto and Edward Bakura.**

**Interests and Talents: Aside from dueling she's quite the demon racer, though her mother has no idea. She can cook and clean, but she has no interest in those kind of things. She is quad lingual(Arabic, Japanese, and two tribal langauges) and can mimic other people's voices very accurately.**

* * *

**Profile: 10**

**Name: Altair Shen**

**Alias: None**

**Birthday: January 30**

**Age: 17, almost 18**

**Blood Type: O**

**Parents: Mahad(Egyptologist) and Ishizu(works with Egyptian Antiquities Department) Shen**

**Siblings: None, but three cousins; Also two second cousins(Candace and Drake's mother Kisara is his father Mahad's cousin)**

**Appearance: Long brown hair with eyes that alternate between navy blue and slightly purple. He has a slight tan, though unlike his cousin he doesn't wear makeup.**

**Clothing: He wears a black sleeveless shirt and dark blue jeans. He also wears gold bracelets, on his wrists and near his elbows.**

**Personality: The more sane calming personality, he's the one who often has to get his cousin out of trouble. Temper wise, he has a long fuse accompanied by a rather Armageddon bang.**

**Duel Deck Theme: Doesn't have one**

**Duel Strength: He doesn't duel, but he can follow the gameplay quite well**

**Favorite Card: Sorcerer of Dark Magic**

**Friends: Adam Muto, Caleb Wheeler, Josh Taylor**

**Enemies: His classmate/rival Jin Yoshimuri**

**Love Interest: Kind of a workaholic and too shy to talk to girls, but may get one later**

**Likes: Learning, Fruit, Science**

**Dislikes: Geometry, Yoshimuri, Sully causing trouble for him**

**Dreams: To become a doctor**

**Back Story: Just like Sully, he isn't aware of the full circumstances what happened between the Tomb Keepers before he was born. Having two parents connected to Ancient Egypt, he knows much about it as a result. He has decided to pursue a path of science(which has Seto Kaiba call him the most sane of the Ishtars). Though often pulled into Sully's antics, he's often the more sane presence that can cancel her out. He often shares playful bantering with his second cousin Candace, which can often escalate into outright insults.**

**Interests and Talents: Aside from his previous stated desire to enter medicine so his grades have been stellar; he is also an excellent strategist so despite being a dueler he can often follow duels no problem. He also seems to have inherited some of his mother's sixth sense.**

* * *

**Well that deals with the canon characters. Next one's the last one; my OC, Keira!**

**Until next time!**


	7. Ravenwood

**Profile: 11**

**Name: Keira Ravenwood**

**Alias: Raven, Shadow Girl(I'll get to the nickname later)**

**Birthday: December 13**

**Age: 16**

**Blood Type: O**

**Parents: None**

**Siblings: Luke Ravenwood(deceased)**

**Appearance: Though often given grief for her looks, she has always stuck by them since they are natural. Blood red ruby eyes, framed by golden bangs with black hair. Her skin is rather pale and she's almost as tall as Adam. It's been remarked she looks like Yugi Muto enough to be his daughter, which leads to a funny situation when Adam's parents first meet her(long story short, Tea smacks Yugi because she thinks Keira might be some illegitimate child(cheesy I know), but Keira eventually clears up that there is no relation to them).**

**Clothing: When not in her black sailor uniform for the Academy, she often wears a green dress with a black belt and buckle, along with a long white sleeved shirt underneath. She also wears brown flats. She wears an unusual necklace with an odd assortment of charms and knick knacks; a six pointed star, a strange coin, an eye symbol to name a few. She also has a charm bracelet with a single charm, a Kuriboh(a last gift from her brother).**

**Personality: Cold where Adam is warm, rude when Candace is impolite; she is easily the most sarcastic of the small group. She is quite the realist and is sort of the odd one out. Life has made her bitter and untrusting, so it's hard for her to give herself completely to the group. She is constantly reminded that she is an outsider by both herself and the Shadow Walkers, who try and recruit her. She was once a very kind and gentle person, but that part of her died with her twin.**

**Duel Deck Theme: Original(This will be based on the cards I make up)**

**Duel Strength: Impossibly strong, has been remarked by Adam that she is one of the only people that could possibly stand up to his father. The ironic thing is that she hates dueling.**

**Favorite Card: Daughter of Shadows(my OC, Own Card)**

**Friends: Adam Muto, Caleb Wheeler, Candace Kaiba, Edward Bakura, Joshua Taylor, Sultana "Sully" Ishtar, Altair Shen(though it's hard for her to put them all into her category of friends, if asked they are acquaintances)**

**Enemies: The Boss of the Shadow Walkers(the two share a unique connection)**

**Note: Shadow Walkers will be the name of the group that will contend with the Next Generation.**

**Love Interest: Adam Muto(it's complicated in the fact that she used to bully him)**

**Likes: Reading, Being alone, Dancing**

**Dislikes: Dueling, Dreamers, Being powerless**

**Dreams: She doesn't actually have any. For the most part she lives day to day, life lost its meaning a long time ago. But that changes as she gets involved with Adam and the rest of the Duelist Group.**

**Back Story: Growing up in the foster system, Keira never knew her parents. The only person she ever cared about was her twin brother Luke, who loved Duel Monsters and got her into playing the game. During those days, she used to dream about a world of comprised of Duel Monsters. Luke was always very sickly and they never had enough money for an operation. After he died, Keira became closed off from the world. She eventually ended up at a boarding school where Adam and his friends would eventually transfer too.**

**She actually disliked Adam from the moment she saw him and originally bullied him. Despite trying to keep a distance from him, Adam managed to wriggle into some small part of her heart. Eventually, an encounter with some bigger bullies about to beat up Adam leads Keira to pick up her duel deck for the first time in years and defeat them soundly. After this, she is an accepted member of the Duelist Group.**

**Interests and Talents: Despite being a great duelist, she calls it childish and doesn't duel unless she absolutely has to(such as to shut Candace Kaiba up). This might be because it reminds her too much of her brother, which is why she won't throw away her deck. She is a great student, but doesn't really have a goal for a career. She likes to dance because it's one of the few times that she doesn't have to think about anything.**

* * *

**V.E.: Final Profile! Hope you love Keira as much as I do!**

**Anyway, I hope to someday write these guy's adventures out; but first I actually need to finish** **one of my current stories!**


End file.
